vanilla_wowfandomcom-20200223-history
Acolyte
Acolytes are novice priests-in-training and are usually spellcasters. Many are human or undead members of the Scourge's Cult of the Damned or part of the Forsaken. These acolytes are most notably warlocks or priests. Some use dark magic to summon or unsummon buildings in order to regain some of its resources back. As part of the Scourge, Acolytes are loyal to the Lich King. If they are part of the Forsaken, they are loyal to Sylvanas. Scourge Acolytes (also known as "the Damned")Manual of Monsters, pg. 132.Warcraft III: Reign of Chaos are human beings who have given themselves over to the power of the Lich King and Scourge. These bitter, fanatical men and women will stop at nothing to promote the Lich King’s will and maintain the secrecy and dominance of the Cult of the Damned. They view their own deaths and the possibility of becoming undead as the ultimate rewards for service to Ner’zhul. The unsummoning of buildings allows the Acolytes of the Scourge to reduce fully constructed buildings to their base forms of matter and energy in order to recover some of their resources. Some of this matter and energy is lost in the conversion, as are most things that are pulled through the Great Dark Beyond. Acolytes who wish to serve as the eyes and ears of Ner’zhul are capable of shedding their bodies and taking on the forms of invisible Shades.Warcraft III: Reign of Chaos manual, pg. 39. Various Scourge acolytes can be found in the Eastern Plaguelands, the undead-controlled portion of Stratholme, the Cult training center of Scholomance, and of course Kel'Thuzad's necropolis, Naxxramas. The Acolytes from Warcraft III can be found in the Culling of Stratholme. Forsaken Novice priests are most often used in grunt work, summoning and repairing buildings and structures with their magic. Occasionally, an acolyte enters battle as a medic, though few are strong enough to actually engage directly in battle. They are typically dressed in dark robes covered in arcane writing. Most of their face is covered by a dark scarf and the hood of their robes; they clutch wicked wavy-bladed daggers. The acolyte is absolutely pitiful in battle, and so must let other Forsaken forces fight for them. Their main role is to summon buildings and repair damage to vehicles and other undead units. If pressed, the acolyte casts spells like "Lesser Death Coil" or stabs with their dagger.Horde Player's Guide, pg. 202-203. Alliance Acolytes of the Alliance are people training to be priests or priestesses and work under a priest or priestess.Alliance Player's Guide, pg. 190. These acolytes are not associated with the undead, and instead practice the same magic as their mentors. In Warcraft III In Warcraft III: Reign of Chaos, Acolytes served as worker units as well as light infantry for the Undead Scourge, and were members of Kel'Thuzad's Cult of the Damned. Named *Acolyte Dellis *Acolyte Fenrick *Acolyte Magaz *Acolyte Porena *Acolyte Wytula *Gareth In World of Warcraft Burning Legion *Burning Blade Acolyte * Cabal Acolyte * Deathshadow Acolyte * Summoned Cabal Acolyte Cult of the Damned * Acolyte of Agony * Acolyte of Pain *Death's Head Acolyte * Deatholme Acolyte * Naxxramas Acolyte *Necropolis Acolyte *Scholomance Acolyte *Skeletal Acolyte *Thuzadin Acolyte Draenei * Aldor Acolyte Dragon * Acolyte of Shadron * Acolyte of Vesperon * Wyrmcult Acolyte Elemental * Acolyte of Air * Acolyte of Earth * Acolyte of Fire * Acolyte of Water Orc *Scarshield Acolyte * Shadowmoon Acolyte * Shattered Hand Acolyte Qiraji *Qiraji Acolyte Troll *Sandfury Acolyte Twilight Hammer *Twilight Acolyte Undead *Condemned Acolyte Quotes *"Where shall my blood be spilled?" *"My life for Ner'zhul!" *"I bow to your will!" *"Once you head down the dark path, forever will it dominate your destiny. And you get dental." *"ALL I SEE IS BLACKNESS! Oh, my hood's down." *"This is the hour of the Scourge!" *"My life for Aiur... er I mean Ner'zhul!" *"Do you want to know the secret to eternal happiness? page 246" *"Death shall RAIN!" See also: Warcraft III Acolyte quotes. References fr:Acolyte Category:Warlocks Category:Priests Category:NPC titles